Your HIGHness
by Noring SQ
Summary: When Emma suggests a little herbal addition to the brownies she's making for girls' night with Mary Margaret, she doesn't realize where the night will end up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a little fun of the herbal variety for girls' night...

* * *

Emma stood stooped over, peering into the over door, one hand pushing the hand towel dangling from the handle out of the way. She wiggles her eyebrows to herself as she licks her lips and pushes away to face a still slightly timid Mary Margaret swirling her drink nervously across the island. Her smile falters into a concerned wide eyed expression. "Mary, look, it's fine. I nabbed it off a group of punks who used to hang out around the docks. They were too scared and stupid to realize what they got away with when I just asked them to fork it over. Who are they gonna call, the cops? Just relax." She scoops her own glass off the island and takes a large gulp. "If you aren't now, you will be in..." She throws a glance over her shoulder to the oven time. "Five minutes." A wicked playful grin crosses her face; sometimes being sheriff has its perks.

Mary Margaret stares at Emma's back as the blonde checks on the brownies in the oven. She takes another drink of her wine before nodding slowly at Emma's explanation. "You're really sure it's okay? I mean, it's not like this is something I've ever done before." She chews at her lower lip and takes another gulp of her wine before refilling her glass, taking advantage of the liquid courage. "No, I'm sure you're right and it'll be fine." And then she smiles wickedly. "I'm glad you used a boxed mix for these. I might be horribly offended if you used my super secret family recipe for your pot brownies." She giggles at the thought of what others might say if she ever brought these brownies to some of the PTA meetings.

Emma smirks. "Well now that I know you possess said secret, you can make them next time." She grins and grabs for a large kitchen knife in the drawer. She moves back in front of the oven and pulls it open slowly. She grabs the hand towel from the front and slides the rack out. Since coming to this town, things had become very heavy in Emma's life: her son, her job, her general need to finally grow up at 28. This stress is what makes the blonde dig the knife into the treats to test if they are done even before the timer can buzz. As the knife slides back out clean, she can smell the sure scent of her extra ingredient permeate the kitchen. She smiles broadly and kicks the oven closed before placing the hot pan on the stove top to cool. She turns to give a proud smile to her roommate. "This is about to be the best girls' night ever." She moves to grab her drink, finishing of the remainder of her first glass of whiskey quickly, and sets her glass down hard as if it was a beast defeated.

Sniffing delicately, Mary Margaret can detect a definitely different scent to the brownies. It's not unpleasant in the slightest, and makes her think of the incense her roommate in college used to burn a lot. "So," she asks as Emma finishes off her whiskey, "how long do we have to wait to try them? And do they need ice cream or whipped cream or something else?" She feels nervous now, but she can't quite tell if it's good or bad. Rather than try to decide and potentially ruin girls' night, she downs her newly refilled glass of wine and pours another.

Emma bites back a smile at the teacher's questions of innocence. "Well you can slather anything you want on them, princess." She smirks and turns to grab the knife. She begins to cut the rich brown pan full of brownies into twelve even squares. She sets the knife down and reaches for a plate above her head. She places them in a neat pyramid and then whirls to face the brunette across the counter; she lays them down softly, as if not to startle Mary Margaret, and snags a small corner in her fingers. She pops it into her mouth, answering her friend's first question before crossing he arms and raising a daring eyebrow at her friend.

Mary Margaret studies the plate of brownies for a moment, chewing at her lower lip as she debates Emma's reply. "Okay, so I suppose I should try it naturally first, then start adding things to it." She reaches forward and takes the top brownie off the stack. Taking a deep breath, she takes a large bite and chews it, choosing to go for the gusto rather than be her usual timid, careful self. She chews slowly, curious about the taste, and swallows. "Okay, that's... That's an interesting taste, Emma," she says as she takes another bite. "So how did you come across this particular variation of brownies, Emma?"

Emma's mouth forms a parted smile as she nods Mary Margaret on. She smiles full-fledged as Mary takes her first few solid bites. She laughs softly as she reaches for her own treat and takes a large bites, which she talks around with an indulgent moan. "Well, when you're stealing cars and ducking from the cops for robbery, sneaking a bit of calm becomes somewhat necessary." Emma's heart feels heavy as she returns to the memories of her unsteady young adulthood. She inhales deeply and takes another large bite of the brownie. Emma closes her eyes and reopens them to smile adoringly at her roommate. "You okay?"

Mary Margaret continues to nibble at her brownie as Emma speaks. She feels her heart ache at the uncertainty and danger that Emma had to grow up with and wishes yet again that she could erase all of that pain and loneliness from her roommate's past. When Emma smiles and asks how she is, she is just popping the last bite of her brownie in her mouth. She chews for a moment and swallows with a sheepish grin. "I'm fine," she replies slowly as she reaches for another brownie. "Why do you ask?" She pauses before she picks up the brownie and pushes off her stool to head toward the refrigerator. "Ice cream," she says with a grin. "Definitely ice cream." She pulls out the tub and a spoon, then glances at Emma. "You want some?"

Emma shakes her head and laughs at her roommate as she takes another large bite, finishing off her first brownie. "Just want to make sure you are feeling alright and no, but maybe some milk." The dry sweetness coating her throat beckons a small cough. Emma's muscles begin to seize and relax in a very muted but familiar way. She smiles to herself after a deep inhale through her nose. Her eyes fall shut as she pops he neck left, and then right. "Don't go crazy with that, wouldn't want you ruining your figure for David." She quirks an eyebrow and laughs as she moves back to the counter to grab another brownie from the pile.

At the mention of David's name, Mary Margaret pauses with the half gallon container in her hand. She starts to giggle and shakes her head. "I'll just do a small bowl, well, maybe a big mug of it. That's okay, right?" Without waiting for Emma's reply, she scoops ice cream into a mug and puts the ice cream back in the freezer before returning to her stool. Taking a sip of wine, she grabs for another brownie and smiles. "So, do these taste as good when they're a day old? Or have they never lasted that long with you?"

Emma takes on a playfully offended face and opens her mouth to retort. The words don't come to her, but a fit of small giggles forces her to catch herself on the island. She lays her head down on her shoulder and takes another bite with her eyes closed. She hums along with her body and then glares at her roommate. "Thank you for the milk by the way." She turns and pulls the fridge open. She fumbles, brownie in hand, to open the gallon of milk and take a few long chugs, lavishing in the heightened feeling of it coaxing moisture in her throat. She turns and sets the open jug on the counter, knowing it would be returned to again. The blonde takes another bite as she faces Mary again. "To be honest, by tomorrow the special effects will have disappeared. It's magic Mary...magic." She chokes on the last word as she begins laughing boisterously at her own words.

Mary Margaret has the decency to blush at Emma's admonishment, but just shrugs her shoulders. "Ice cream takes precedence over everything, Emma, don't you know that?" She starts to scoop ice cream onto her brownie but stops to stare as Emma drinks straight from the container. "You were raised in a barn, weren't you? And you're replacing my milk." When the blonde starts to giggle, she can't help but do the same. She chews on her mouthful in an attempt to quell the giggles, but it only lasts until she swallows. "You may not know this," she says with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "but I've never done this before. You're a bad influence on me, Emma Swan. Don't stop."

Emma smiles at seeing the mousy high strung teacher be able to relax a bit, and at her own help in that. "Never. I never knew I could feel as good as I do with having people." She laughs. "You and Henry." She smiles and takes another bite. She grabs the milk and teasingly eyes Mary over the jug as she swigs again. "Mmm, backwash." She almost sloshes the milk on the floor when she drops the jug down to her side and she breaks down in laughter and holds her free hand over her mouth to keep herself from spewing it everywhere, which only makes her laugh harder as she sets the gallon down to safety.

There's a part of Mary Margaret that knows she should be worried about her kitchen getting trashed in the course of girls' night, but she finds that she just doesn't care at the moment. She shudders at the backwash comment and continues to eat her ice cream-covered brownie. "You spill it, you clean it," she finally says, then smiles. "You seem happier now, and I don't mean because of the brownies. You're not nearly as uptight as you were when you first came here." She narrows her eyes and studies Emma. "Are you getting laid? Did you finally do something about your crush on Regina?"

Emma nearly chokes on her mouthful of brownie at Mary's inquiry and, after a few coughs, she eyes her roommate with her tongue gliding over the back of her teeth. "No, thank you for the charming reminder. I do not have a crush on Regina Mills. I simply appreciate her raising Hen-" Emma can feel the heat radiating off her face and purses her lips. "I hate you." She takes another rough drink of milk and sets it back down, clearing her throat. "She is hot as fuck, okay? But can you even imagine her uppity ass dealing with this?" She gesture towards herself maniacally and laughs with a shaking head. "Although maybe a good lay WOULD chill her the fuck out." Emma tosses her hand over her mouth, noting her own amplified volume.

Delighted laughter at Emma's blush stops Mary Margaret from finishing her brownie. She sets her spoon and brownie in the bowl to grip the counter as she giggles hysterically for a moment or two. She wipes at the tears slipping down her cheeks and clears her throat. "Oh, Emma, you've got it bad. And for the record, you are not as bad as you say. You're a wonderful person and she would be lucky to have someone like you in her life. You should just tell her. What's the worst that she could do?"

Before either of them can say anything else, there's a knock at the door. Quirking a curious eyebrow at Emma, Mary Margaret giggles again and says, "Henry's not coming over tonight, is he? Or did you invite Ruby and she's just being fashionably late?" She gets up and heads over to the door. All the color drains from her face momentarily as she finds herself face to face with the very topic of their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma rolls her eyes at Mary Margaret's suggestion of actually talking to the mayor about anything, let alone her underlying attraction to the woman. She laughs out loud at the very idea and finishes off her second brownie and a swig of milk. She smiles as her perception of the room and its sudden coziness settles her, a feeling quickly ripped from her at the knocking. Her eyes widen and her mouth falls open as she quickly shoves the plate of brownies into the still warm oven and tosses the pan with a bang into the sink while addressing the teacher, "No and no. Jesus!" As Mary opens the door and freezes, Emma's "whisper" comes out as a holler, "Who the fuck?!"

Regina blinks as the door opens and she's hit with Emma's loud question. She stares at the pale Mary Margaret with a quirked eyebrow. "I see that Ms. Swan is indeed home," she says slowly, enunciating each word precisely. "May I have a word with her?" When Mary Margaret does nothing more than nod dumbly at her, jaw hanging slightly open, Regina rolls her eyes and pushes past her into the apartment. She glances around the room in disdain, sniffing delicately. "Why am I not surprised?" she asks as she sees the bottles of wine and whiskey on the counter. "Is this your normal routine, Ms. Swan? If so, it's even more vital that we have this conversation right now."

Emma is hit with both fear and a bout of laughter as she recognizes the voice even before the brunette makes herself visible in the room. She coughs, barely hearing Regina's voice, as her eyes drag down and back up her crisply clothed body. She can't even meet Regina's eyes as she mutters through soft laughter, "Girls' night." She shifts her weight casually and bites down on the insides of her cheeks. Her next words fall numbly and freely from her mouth, "You are one, so I can pour you a drunk if you want." She breaks down in a hysterical fit totally forgetting to be scared of the mayor momentarily. Her hands work a hair tie out of her pocket and carelessly shift her hair up into a high ponytail as she casually goes about pushing all the bottles to one side if the counter as if to sarcastically "clean up" to Regina's standards. She finally locks eyes with the brunette and tosses her eyebrows upwards as if daring her to continue.

Regina stares at the blonde for a long moment. She knows it when Emma intentionally checks her out and feels an odd combination of pride and embarrassment at the gesture. Pushing that aside for the time being, her eyes track the easy movements as Emma pulls her hair up before stepping closer to study the bottle of wine on the counter. "It's a decent enough vintage. I suppose one glass of wine wouldn't be too much of an issue," she finally says, not blinking as she meets Emma's gaze. She carefully sets her purse on the counter and waits for her wine. "We do need to talk though, Ms. Swan. It's about your behavior of late and how it's negatively impacting Henry."

Emma quirks what feels like an over-exaggerated eyebrow at Regina's acceptance of the drink. She turns to grab for a wine glass and sets it on the island in front of the mayor. She swallows back a smile at the unsettling circumstances of the scene in her apartment.

Emma looks up as she pours wine into the glass and laughs loudly as Mary slams the door after such a long silence awkwardly and speaks to Regina's back, "Sure you can have some on my wine!" The teacher laughs as her own ballsy remark and Emma smiles up at her before sliding the glass to Regina.

"What did I do now Madam Mayor?" She laughs, if only Regina knew what she has currently walked into.

Regina turns to glare at the mousy teacher, the look morphing into a triumphant sneer. "Don't worry, dear, I won't drink it all. You'll have more than enough of your just-a-step-above-vinegary-swill wine to let you sleep in your lonely little bed tonight." She turns back to stare at Emma as the blonde laughs again. "I sincerely hope you don't act like this when I let Henry visit you. I'd hate to have to add a bad recommendation from Child Services to your more than colorful rap sheet." She bares her teeth at the blonde, knowing that most people would see it as a smile, and takes a sip of her wine. Upon tasting it, she realizes it's actually a better vintage than she'd thought, but she'll never let her hostesses know that. "So why don't you tell me why my son has a copy of a very distasteful magazine in his backpack?"

Emma fills her own glass in an attempt to not let Regina's shitty banter harsh her building high. She rolls her eyes at the mayors threat. "No, obviously girls' night behavior does not happen in front of Henry. GIRLS' NIGHT." Emma smiles as Mary slumps onto the couch and a shrill laugh escapes her mouth at the blonde's snark. Emma finds the mayor's eyes again and cocks a brow at the accusation, "Well..." She sets her glass down and saunters around the counter, behind Regina, and into her bedroom. She pulls the drawer open with a jerk and shuffles through her piles of tank tops and socks before sliding it shut with a large painful smile creeping onto her face, followed by harping laughter as she moves back to take her place across from the mayor.

On the way, Mary raises her hand for a high five that Emma gives her hard and the teacher moans, "I love you so much, Emma Swan," before pushing her blushed face into the cushion with a cackle.

Emma finds herself across from Regina and shrugs. "God knows you aren't going to discuss anything, boys will be boys."

As Emma walks away, she sips at her wine in an attempt to keep some sort of decorum and personal equilibrium about her. Regina glares at the two of them as they high five before Emma returns to stand before her. Her eyes narrow and her lips curl dangerously. "I'm so glad the two of you think that my son's problems are funny. Won't he be thrilled to hear that his two heroes are mocking him?" She pauses, Emma's words and actions replaying in her mind. "Wait a moment. Are you telling me that he got that filth from you? I warned you, Ms. Swan, not to cross me where my son is concerned." She starts to say something, but the sharp snap of breaking glass, followed by wetness all over her hand, stops her. "Damn it!" she yells. "I should have known. Inferior wine served in inferior glassware."

Emma thinks her eyes may roll out of her head as she scoffs at the accusations levied. Emma smiles and begins to speak about her found smut when Regina's glass shatters. "Jesus Christ, Regina!"

She breaks out in a spell of laughter at the mayor's annoyance and, without missing a beat, Mary raises her fist into the air. "You spill it, you clean it."

Emma barrels onto the floor as her laughter draws tears to her eyes. She breathlessly repeats, "Oh God, oh God," in between staggered laughs. She reaches up for the hand towel on the counter and tosses it onto the island. "Girls' night rules." After what seems like ages to Emma, but only seconds of laughter on the floor, she pulls herself up with a deep breathe and leans back against the fridge. "Calm down, Regina." Hours ago this would have been a horrible idea, but right now nothing could be more perfect. Her eyes widen and she turns to quickly retrieve the treats from the over, settling them softly on the counter and smiling broadly. "Have a brownie, Madam Mayor."

Not for the first time, Regina wishes she had access to her magic, if only to shut up both of the annoying women she's forced to interact with presently. She grinds her teeth at Mary Margaret's comment, wondering if she could slit the insufferable woman's throat with the broken glass and call it an accident. Her ire is more heavily directed at Emma, who is laughing hysterically on the floor. She grabs the towel tossed at her and begins to sop up the mess, thankful that it hasn't gotten on her clothes. When the blonde pulls the plate of brownies out of the oven, Regina's eyebrows shoot up toward her hairline. She hesitates for a moment, wanting to just deal with the issue and get out of this place, but finds herself reaching forward for one of the squares anyway. She has it to her mouth, but pauses to ask, "Who made these?"

Emma's eyes stalk Regina's hands, both as she cleans up her mess and when she grabs for the brownie. The blonde's heart thumps in her ears as the mayor raises it to her mouth. Emma inhales sharply as the brunette stops short of her mouth, which Emma continues to eye as she speaks, "Um, me, secret recipe. Just eat it."

Mary howls from the sofa at the blonde's unintentional innuendo, which draws a smirk from Emma. Mary whispers an echo from the couch mockingly, "Just eat it, Regina." This draws another round of laughter from both women. Mary pauses and catches her breathe sharply. "Our walls are gorgeous, Emma." The teacher bolts up and eyes the room meticulously with a smile. Emma smiles warmly and averts her eyes finally back at Regina with a shrug and anticipating expression.

Regina swallows at Emma's confession to making the brownies, having heard tales of the blonde's lack of cooking skills. Something in the woman's tone has her throwing caution to the wind and she does her best to ignore Mary Margaret's strange rantings as she locks eyes with Emma and takes her first bite of the brownie. She can't even remember the last time she ate one, but she knows there wasn't any of this savory flavor in the brownies she's had before. It's an interesting combination, and she'll swear that the chocolate seems far sharper in taste because of it. Swallowing, she offers a tight smile to the blonde. "Much better than I'd expected, but we'll see if I die yet, shall we?" She takes another bite and forces herself to blink instead of just staring at the blonde.

Emma can't help but feel slightly aroused at the fact that she has convinced, even dishonestly, Madam Mayor to consume the laced treat. She coughs and grabs for one herself, taking a small bite. She grins at Regina's half compliment. "You won't die, promise." Emma's tongue traces her lip as Regina takes another bite. Her red lips moving rhythmically as she chews make Emma cough and divert her eyes to her glass, which she refills with whiskey promptly. Taking another quick bite herself, she washes it down with her drink and throws the wine soaked towel between them in the sink. She decides to ease the mayor's qualms so she may better enjoy what she is unknowingly about to undergo. "I am sorry about the magazine. I had no idea he stole it."

Mary Margaret laughs and stretches out across the couch. "They were purchased for her personal use, Rah-Gee-Nah." Emma blushes and takes another large bite with a nod. Her roommate is being cheeky, but Emma is too far gone to care.

Regina continues to eat her brownie, enjoying the taste far more than she'd expected. She finds herself watching Emma more closely, intrigued by the glimpses of embarrassment on her face. And is that arousal in her eyes? The play of throat muscles as Emma swallows captivates Regina and she forces herself to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She is here to chastise the woman, not succumb to some ridiculous carnal thoughts floating through her mind. Her eyes spring open again at Mary Margaret's words. Why would Emma need a magazine with naked women in... Oh. Oh! She can feel the blush creeping up her cheeks even as Emma admits to owning the stolen property. The blush coloring her pale skin mesmerizes Regina as she takes the final bite of her brownie and slowly licks her fingers clean. "May I have another?" she asks softly, voice gone suddenly husky, and gestures vaguely at the plate.

Emma finishes off her own brownie and nods with a smile as she pushes the plate closer to the mayor. She takes a draw of her drink and sets the glass down with a cough. Emma eyes Regina and bites the inside of her cheek at the obvious color in the woman's face. Before Emma can ask the mayor if there is anyway she can pick Henry up from school tomorrow, to talk to him about the incident herself, Mary stands and quickly makes her way into the kitchen and has her arms wrapped around the sheriff's waist, her head resting gingerly over her shoulder as she speaks, "Isn't she just lovely, Regina? Your appointed hard working sheriff." Mary hums sweetly into Emma's shoulder, Emma got her high, and it is apparent Mary is out to get her laid. The teacher's hand traces up Emma's back and drags the hair tie out, as if to make her more presentable and sultry.

Emma can't retain her laugher as she grips the edge of the island. "Please ignore her, she has delved into girls' night head first." Emma's eyes widen at the mayor, but she can't help but feel safe and warm in her best friend's embrace, almost safe from the curt mayor.

Nibbling at her second brownie, Regina watches Mary Margaret's actions, noting that the woman seems a little TOO familiar with the blonde. Even knowing that the brunette doesn't know her real identity, or what she's doing, Regina feels a surprising surge of jealousy in her veins. She forces herself to take another bite of her brownie and swallows before answering the woman. "I'm not quite sure how her physical beauty quantifies her ability to do her job, Ms. Blanchard," she says and blinks slowly as something shifts deep inside, like a switch being flipped, and all of the rigidity slackens from her muscles. She watches as Emma's hair is once again released from the confines of the sloppy ponytail and smiles at Emma's words. "Well, clearly she is enjoying herself, but she has a good point about your hair. You shouldn't hide an asset, Ms. Swan."

Emma looks over at her friend with a smile, noting Mary's sweet enduring demeanor. She swallows hard as Regina mentions her physical beauty, was there a hint of compliment there? She hadn't DENIED anything. Emma turns and holds Mary out at arm's length and only makes her next remark because she knows it will be accepted, "I bet cartoons sound excellent right now, eh?" The teacher rolls her head back and forth before slowly nodding as her face brightens. "Good, go tu-" Mary moves quickly back onto the couch and pulls out her collection of DVDs and begins flipping through the binder. Emma's eyes widen as they fall back on the mayor. "So eager that one." She smiles surprisingly warm at Regina as if they are talking about their son. Her memory jogs itself back to the mention of her assets and she bites her lip before taking another sip of her drink. "I have a lot of assets, Regina, if you would only give me the chance." She covers the depth of her meaning by taking another large gulp.

Regina smirks as she watches Mary Margaret scamper off to watch cartoons, the briefest of memories of that young girl she'd first met and adored so long ago surfacing. "Well, at least her enthusiasm for her students is genuine," she says, not exactly sure if she intends it as a compliment or a slight. Shrugging, she takes another bite of her brownie and watches Emma with her drink. Swallowing, she smacks her tongue in her mouth. "My goodness, these brownies do dry out one's mouth, don't they?" She eyes the gallon of milk on the island's surface and licks her lips. "May I? Preferably not in a wine glass this time?" she asks in a self-deprecatingly teasing tone. "I'm sure that particular line of glasses is no longer available at McDonald's."

Emma can feel her entire body buzzing, she isn't sure if it's the brownies or what seems like the most casual conversation she has had with the mayor presenting itself. The end of Regina's comments makes her bark a laugh, "Well, since you asked so nicely." She turns and grabs a glass from the cabinet before pouring the mayor a tall glass of milk. She sets it down on the island, letting her fingers linger as she catches Regina's eyes. She smirks and her eyes grow curious. "Well you said what you came to say, something keeping you here, Madam Mayor?" She draws her hand away and doesn't even think before taking a swig from the gallon.

Regina's eyes follow Emma's movements as she gets the glass and pours the milk. At Emma's question, she feels the weight of the blonde's gaze on her and has to wonder what the answer is herself. Reaching for the glass, she pauses to watch Emma drink directly from the container, eyes glued to the play of muscles in her throat as she swallows. Tongue unconsciously gliding across her dry lips, Regina lifts her own glass to take a drink and replace the moisture that has evaporated. The milk is cold and feels like silk going down her throat, prompting a low moan. She flushes hotly the minute she realizes that the sound has come from her own mouth. "I-" She doesn't even know what to say at this point, and finds she suddenly can't meet Emma's eyes. "Y-you're right," she finally says after draining the glass, not realizing that her haste to finish it has left both a milk moustache and a drop sliding down her chin. "I guess there's no reason for me to stay..." She's reluctant to get up, having actually enjoyed being in the blonde's company for the first time ever. But if she's not welcome...


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's eyes widen as she realizes her sarcasm is repelling the mayor. She lifts her hand and her mouth falls open in an attempt to verbalize her want for the brunette to stay. Before she can process words that will not make her sound needy, Mary discards the book of movies off of her lap and on to the floor and settles herself between Regina and the door. "Where do you think you are going? You can't just half indulge in girls' night! To leave now would be to break months of tradition." The teacher stands in a mockingly defensive stance with her arms across her chest.

After a moment of silence from both roommates, Emma breaks the moment by laughing hysterically at Regina's back. Emma moves around the counter and, in her haze, lets her hand drag around Regina's waist as she passes her to drape her arm around Mary's shoulder. "She is right, you know." Emma winks at Regina as a soft smirk passes her face quickly.

Regina stares at the brunette, wanting to tell her off, but something stops her. She starts to roll her eyes at the breaking of tradition line, until she hears her mother's voice in the back of her head start to mock her for breaking the rules once again. The fact that Emma's laughter follows swiftly on its tail doesn't help matters one bit. When Emma's hand glides along her waist, Regina jumps in surprise and stares at the blonde with wide eyes. She forces herself to take a deep breath and studies the pair, allowing her startled heartbeat to slow again. "Very well," she finally says, her voice sounding far huskier in her ears than she intends it to. "I wouldn't want it getting around town that the mayor doesn't keep with tradition, would I?" She turns to set her purse back on the counter, slipping out of her shoes in the process. "So what's the next portion of girls' night then? Hair and makeup tips? I can certainly offer several to both of you." She smiles and licks her lips.

Emma and Mary Margaret can feel their eyes rolling in unison as they break their wall and both go to slump lazily on either arm of the couch. Mary fetches the movie she had settled on quickly from the binder and reaches sloppily over the coffee table to insert it before tossing herself back into the sofa. Emma finally looks over her shoulder and addresses the mayor, "Well, it looks like a movie is happening I don't suppose you want to snug-" She smiles as her wandering eyes note the lack of shoes around Regina's stocking covered feet. Mary looks back and forth between the two of them and her face takes an open-toothed grin at the rising lack of tension in the room and the thoughts which she knows are wrecking the blonde's mind. Emma coughs softly and pats the couch beside her as the teacher continues to fumble with the remote, finally activating the movie on the screen with a knowing cackle of delight.

Regina's eyebrows rise toward her hairline at Emma's question. She's not even sure she knows how to answer it, torn between a scathing remark and the truth previously unknown to her. Finally, she simply shrugs and moves to join them on the couch. Just as she realizes she'll be in the middle between them on what looks to be a much smaller couch than she'd thought, Regina turns around and quickly refills her glass of milk before grabbing it and the plate of brownies. With a deep breath and a tight smile, she returns to the couch and settles between the other two after putting the plate and the glass on the coffee table. She grabs for one of the tasty squares and leans back into the cushions, crossing her legs primly in front of her. "What are we watching this evening?"

As the title screen opens, Mary bites the inside of her cheeks hard to stifle her laughter and Emma looks past Regina to address her, "Seriously, Mary Margaret?" She tosses her gaze to the mayor with an expression of apologetic glee as Snow White begins trouncing around with birds on their television. A hand she doesn't remember placing squeezes gently on Regina's thigh as she leans back into the couch and takes a deep breath. She licks her dry lips and tries not to think about the possibility of Regina storming out due to the teacher's obvious defiance.

Mary finally coughs a laugh and casually inquires, "Have you seen this one, Regina?"

Regina's eyes narrow as she realizes what movie they're watching, blood chilling slightly as she fears they've figured out the truth about her. She considers leaving, but the warm pressure of Emma's hand on her thigh roots her to her spot. Without thought, her own hand falls to land on Emma's, and she doesn't resist the urge to roll her eyes at the other brunette. "I do have a son who happens to love Disney movies, Ms. Blanchard," she retorts, belatedly realizing there's not nearly as much venom in her tone as she'd expected. She studies the screen for a moment, chewing a bite of her brownie and swallowing before speaking again. "It's a classic, so of course I've exposed Henry to it, even if..." She forces another bite of brownie into her mouth to keep from saying something she shouldn't. They can't know the truth. "You'll have to make these brownies for the next PTA meeting, Emma." She shifts and tucks her feet up under her, the movement forcing her to lean toward Emma.

Emma shudders at the sudden weight of the mayor shifting against her, a warmer shudder than most, punctuated by a clench deep inside of her. She nods numbly at Regina's words, not fully comprehending their content. "Sure thing, boss lady." She realizes she is whispering in a heavy tone intimately close to Regina's ear, which causes her to body to shift to focus on her own breathing. Emma can feel Mary smilingly giddily at them before the teacher reels back to the screen, a loud 'Awwwww' escaping her lips as Snow sings of her dreams of love. Emma laughs softly and doesn't take her eyes off of her and the mayor's conjoined hands as she whispers again, "Will you hand me one of those?" She leaves out the bit that she fears grabbing one herself would break their connection.

Without thought and reeling from the sound of Emma's voice in her ear, Regina leans forward to grab another brownie, frowning slightly when she has to remove her hand from Emma's to do so. The minute she hands off the morsel, her hand immediately drops back onto the warmth of Emma's on her thigh. She takes another bite of her brownie and chuckles knowingly at the whole 'true love' trope being sung about on the television. She shifts slightly, toes flexing and digging into the cushions behind her for warmth, and wonders where her shoes are. They're expensive and she doesn't want someone to just walk off with them. The thought suddenly makes her giggle, which she tries to suppress by taking another bite of her brownie.

Emma's heart swells at the sound of Regina's stifled laugh. She exhales deeply and plunges the brownie into her mouth, her grip firming on Regina's hand, and she chews, taking in the intricacies of the moment. She eyes the mayor's dark locks and leans over slightly to whisper again without thought, "You look beautiful right now." Should she have said right now? Regina always looks beautiful. She laughs softly and swallows in a failed attempt to bring moisture to her mouth. Mary's eyes search the room as she overdoes her attempt at making it seems like she didn't hear Emma's admission. Her eye fall back on the television as the Evil Queen's presence is announced. She smiles painfully, and lets her eyes dart to Regina and back again, as she quirks a brow.

Emma's tightened grip on her hand is doing strange things to Regina's system. She feels warm and tingly, and she realizes that she craves the woman's gentle touch. When Emma confesses to her beauty, Regina feels her heartbeat increase. She's barely paying attention to the movie now, and prays that Mary Margaret is as engrossed in it as she's pretending to be. She takes a chance and leans into Emma's side slightly and smiles as she whispers, "Thank you." She takes another bite of her brownie and swallows thickly. "Ugh." She leans forward to grab her glass of milk and, glancing at Emma from the corner of her eye, makes a show of taking a long drink. It still feels like silk going down her throat.

Emma's chest tightens as the mayor leans forward on the couch. As soon as Regina reclines back on the couch, her eyes map out the muscles on her neck as she swallows. She involuntarily mimics the motions in her own throat. How easily she could lean over and-no. Emma shakes her head and a smile pronounces itself on her face. She will not take advantage of Regina Mills, not beyond what she feels she already has this evening. A flush of concerned guilt floods and flushes itself quickly in her mind. She coughs and pulls her arm back from its place around Regina's shoulders. Before she can even retreat it completely, a high but soft cry comes from opposite of the couch as she realizes Mary Margaret has been paying much more attention to them than she's let on and is displeased with her paranoid retreat. Emma swallows again as she locks eyes with Mary and replaces her arm around the Mayor. Her heart beat dominates her ears as she can feel herself settling on the idea of attempting to make her crush realized tonight.

Setting the glass against her thigh, Regina takes another bite of her brownie and frowns when Emma starts to pull her arm away. She startles a bit at Mary Margaret's reaction, but settles with a smile as Emma returns her arm. She leans slightly into Emma's side again and glances at the plate, trying to remember how many she's eaten. "How many brownies did you make, Emma?" she asks, internally amused by the husky tone of her voice. "I wouldn't want to take more than my fair share." Her toes curl into the cushion again as another sip of milk coats her throat, sending a thrill oozing down her spine to pool in her stomach. For a fleeting moment, she wonders who took her shoes again.

At Regina's question, Mary Margaret shifts to stare at the plate. "Hey, who stole all the brownies? I only had one." A frown mars her face as she grabs for one of the brownies and takes a bite. "No, wait, I had two. So this is three. Emma, have you been a pig with your brownies?"

Emma laughs at the irony that the two brunettes are both so eager to eat the laced treats as she addresses them both, "Um, there were 12? Yeah, 12. Don't be jealous that I can scarf mine quickly. I know how to handle my shit." Her eyes widen as her hand clamps over her mouth from Regina's thigh at her slip. Mary just hiccups a laugh and purses her lips at the television. Emma knows that to Regina that meant nothing, but can't help but clumsily continue as she replaces her hand. "BROWNIES! I can eat so many brownies, handling the brownies, in my stomach..." She feels as if al of her suave cool factor has drained at her outburst and sighs as she digs her back into the couch. "Well anyway, have at it, ladies."

Regina frowns when Emma's hand moves from her thigh, but doesn't say anything. Something about Emma's reaction to Mary Margaret's question has her curious, but she can't seem to figure out what it is. Shrugging, she takes another bite of her brownie and curls back into Emma's side once the blonde resettles herself against the couch. "I'm willing to share my last brownie if you want more," she says, turning to study the blonde's profile. She licks her lips and wants to reach up to swipe away the crumbs sticking to Emma's lips, but her hands are full. Without thought, she juggles to maneuver both glass and brownie in one hand and reaches up to do just what she wanted to. An involuntary little gasp escapes her lips as she feels how warm Emma's mouth is, despite the slightly cracked texture of her lips. An image of her lips covering them flashes across her mind, and Regina knows she's blushing.

Emma's settled gaze on the television becomes a complete whirl as she feels Regina's fingers swiping over her mouth. She exhales a warm breathe as her eyes shut softly. The sudden connection makes her high take on a deep warm haze as her fingers apply pressure to the mayor's thigh in turn. Regina said something. What did she say? Emma's eyes open slowly and she fights the urge to run her tongue over her lip that Regina's hand is dangerously close to. She finally finds a quiet, breathy response, "Please?" Her own words cause a shudder down her spine that disappears somewhere between her thighs. She can vaguely make out Mary humming along to the dwarfs' song. Her body does its own deeper, slowly, barely there humming as she lifts her hand off of Regina's shoulder and tentatively lets it comb through her dark locks with another hard swallow as if she is tempting fate.

Before Regina can turn around, Mary Margaret is shoving a brownie at her. "Here, it's your last one. This one is mine!" She holds the plate tightly to her chest and grins at the two women. Her eyes land on Regina's glass of milk and she wails, "My ice cream!" She pauses the movie and gets to her feet to grab the mug of now mostly melted ice cream. Settling on the couch again, she takes a sip and smacks her lips. "Just as good this way." She turns the movie back and smiles. "Carry on with your brownie sharing."

Regina blinks at the whirlwind of frenzy that Mary Margaret has become. A vague memory of Snow White as a child having the same frenetic energy one day tries to emerge, but it's held back from doing so by the sensation of Emma's fingers in her hair. With a soft moan, she settles the glass of milk between her thigh and Emma's, lifting up her partially eaten brownie to the blonde. "Might as well share them both, right?" She glances at Emma from beneath her lashes and licks her lips again.

Emma can barely nod in response as her eyes blink a few slow times when faced with dark brown ones. Without any obvious thought, she leans forward and takes a meticulous bite of the treat. She is tempted to break their gaze to dart down to the tongue teasing right below her view, but doesn't dare. Her slow chewing turns into a small smile and hum. This may be the best bite she's had all night, so far. Her hand grazes the small of Regina's neck as the thought crosses her mind.

Regina is caught up in the color of Emma's eyes, not sure why she's never noticed the blue and gold streaking through mossy hazel. She grins and leans into Emma's touch as the blonde's fingers stroke along the back of her neck. Alarm bells go off in the distance of her mind, and some small part of her warns that she's playing with a far more dangerous fire than she can handle, but she ignores it and takes a bite of the brownie, finishing it off. Only one left for them to share and she'd better make it last. She reaches down and fumbles for the glass of milk, fingers stroking along Emma's hip and thigh until she can wrap them around the glass. "Milk?" she asks softly, holding the glass up toward the blonde.

Emma's hum continues far after her bite is swallowed and punctuates into a small gasp as Regina's hand graces her leg intimately, replacing the cold of the glass with a warmth that radiates and causes her to rub her thighs together softly. Does she want milk? She would say yes to anything the mayor offered her right now, be it another punch to the face, or a poison apple. She laughs softly at the thought and finally manages a vague nod as she reaches to take the glass from the mayor. Her fingers take ample time mingling with Regina, even enough to rotate the emerald ring gracing her finger slightly, before finally taking it to her own lips. She takes a series of small shallow sips and smiles at the mayor in almost a school girl manner. As if she was teaching her to use a glass after her series of chugging from the jug. She moans as she pulls the glass away and licks the lingering milk off her upper lip sheepishly. She takes it upon herself to lean past the mayor to set it on the table; on the journey back into the couch she uses her weight to naturally pull the mayor into her firmly. "Is this okay?"

Regina is preternaturally aware of the heat of Emma's fingers as they mingle with hers around the glass. The sensation of her ring being turned creates a little tempest in the pit of her stomach and she bites the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning again. She has to blink several times in an attempt to regain some sense of equilibrium as the blonde finally takes the glass and begins to drink, but her eyes fall to the smooth play of muscles with each swallow. The sight of a tongue tip dragging across those pink lips pulls Regina's gaze back up to Emma's eyes and she swallows audibly. When the blonde moves to return the glass to the table, Regina closes her eyes in an attempt to assert some sort of control over herself. She stiffens briefly when Emma pulls her close, but relaxes almost immediately into the warm body. "J-just fine," she says huskily, internally wincing at her sudden lack of control over her voice. With a deep breath, she takes a bite of her last brownie, then offers it to the blonde.

Emma smiles at Regina's acceptance of no space being found between them, lest their clothes. She leans forward and takes a small bite of the brownie, inhaling softly as she chews. Her peaked senses highlight the scent of the mayor's hair and her arms wrap tight around the mayor in a veiled prayer that, after their high lifts, Regina would still let her hold her like this. Emma lets her hand glide up Regina's back and find her ear; she casually pushes her hair behind it and continues dragging her fingers through the locks as if she had done this a thousand times before. Prince Charming is gallantly searching for the fallen Snow and, even if Henry's stories are false, she can't help but eye Mary as her eyes are glued to the screen intently. "One day, Mary Margaret." She smiles softly at her roommate as she turns to stick her tongue out at her.

"Oh, do hush-" She has come out of the universe on the television to see the pair's new intimate position. "Well this is a fun new spin on girls' night."

Regina's eyes close at the sensation of Emma's arms encircling her body. When the blonde's fingers card through her hair again, each stroke feels like electricity licking along her nerves, and she can't help the soft moan that escapes her lips. She barely resists the impulse to rest her head on Emma's shoulder, oddly interested in the silly cartoon playing on the television. A small part of her berates the movie for its sappiness and inaccuracy, but she finds it increasingly easier to just ignore that voice and enjoy herself for the first time in longer than she can remember. She stiffens at Mary Margaret's words and starts to say something scathing, but all that comes out is, "Ms. Swan is an excellent hostess, attending to her guest's every need." Realizing what she's just said and how it can be taken - and oh, she wants it to be taken that way - she stuffs a large bite of the brownie into her mouth, nearly choking as she chews.

Emma swallows and the moisture travels as far south as it can at the mayor's words. She is increasingly aware of how their current position gives her center the ever slightest connection to Regina's hip. She wouldn't chance ruining their paper thin game by attempting to firm the contact, but the knowledge rests like a blanket over her mind. Her hand moves from Regina's hair to slide down the length of her curves, resting firmly above her hip. She clears her throat, intent on thanking the mayor for her laced compliment, but is interrupted by her suddenly giggling roommate.

"She picks magazines with women who resemble you on the cover!" Mary throws her hand over her own mouth as she laughs shrilly through her fingers. Emma growls in light frustration at the monster she has created as her head falls back onto the arm of the chair.

Regina feels all of the blood in her face drain at Mary Margaret's words, wanting to leave immediately before her mortification can set in. And then she realizes that her face is heating up again as a rush of moisture pools between her thighs, occurring in concert with Emma's hand moving to rest on her hip. She swallows the mouthful of brownie, repeating the motion several times before the lump of food finally clears her throat. "Well, at least she has SOME modicum of taste," she retorts huskily, voice far steadier than she'd expected it to be. She runs a hand over her face before dropping it to rest on Emma's thigh, fingers curling around the blonde's inner thigh for warmth, and rests her temple against Emma's shoulder. She takes one last bite of the brownie, offering the remainder to Emma.

Emma's eyes close as she feels Regina tense at her roommate's outing of her habit. She considers ending the whole evening and sending the buzzing mayor on her way before Mary can reveal anymore embarrassing details of her lusty infatuation with the mayor. Before she can make a moment-ending move, Regina's smooth reassured voice makes her eyes open and a smile creeps on her face. Regina's grace debunking her friend's rattling surges her with confidence. Another surge from her center follows as her thigh is invaded by Regina's hand, and she can't help a moan cut off by the last bite of brownie, which she finally picks her head up for and takes in her mouth. She doesn't remember this taste-Regina's fingers are in her mouth, she should reel back, but she pauses herself and lets her tongue line each fingertip before swallowing back the bite and letting Regina's fingers stay, lingering on her lips as she moans. When she opens her eyes from the ecstasy-inducing moment, she has locked eyes with the teacher, whose eyes are as big as headlights and her mouth fallen open in amused disbelief.

Regina suddenly doesn't remember how to breathe when her fingers end up encased by Emma's lips, stroked by her tongue. She tries to swallow against a bone-dry mouth and throat, squirming slightly against the heat slowly building between her legs. She squeezes Emma's thigh without realizing it, thumb stroking gently, and keeps her head on Emma's shoulder. When breath finally floods her lungs again in what feels like a far too loud gasp, she snaps her head up to search the blonde's gaze. In her haste to determine exactly what's going on, she gets closer than expected, lips grazing Emma's jaw and cheek. "I-" She can't even get a simple apology out of her mouth, not that she's sorry in the slightest for the accidental touch. She tenses again, unsure of what she should do at this point, mind going again to her missing shoes out of a sense of saving her sanity.

Emma's leg tenses under Regina's firmed grasp, which Emma can only take as a sign that she approved of advances, a hope that is briefly dashed when Regina reels around to deliver an expected lashing. Emma flinches but as the mayor's lips drag across her in silent pause, she swallows back relief. If ever Emma Swan was going to kiss Regina Mills, this was it. Emma's hand lifts from the brunette's hip to cradle the base of her neck as she lowers her lips solidly onto her superior's mouth. Thank god, her senses are raised far enough to taste what is only Regina past the chocolate. Her mouth pulls the mayor's bottom lip into a firm but gentle kiss. Emma can barely remember her roommate being there at this point, but the teacher whispers gleefully, "I'm not looking," before following her own words and pressing her face into the large throw pillow against the arm cartoonishly. Emma smiles into Regina's mouth as her free hand finds place on her cheek with an indulgent moan.

Regina's entire universe spirals down to the dual sensations of Emma's hand on her neck and those pink lips against hers. She moans into the kiss as Emma sucks at her lower lip. She can taste the rich chocolate on Emma's lips, the milk they shared, and something that tastes like satin and rose petals. She flicks her tongue out to drag across Emma's upper lip, catching a few stray crumbs of the last bite of the brownie as she does. Her hand grips Emma's thigh more tightly, other hand shifting up to trace the length of Emma's arm up to the blonde curls on her shoulder. Finally indulging, she sinks her fingers into the long, silky strands, pulling Emma closer.

Emma knows she could cry at the realization of her wildest dream, but her mind is too far gone to be in touch with that deep of emotion. All she can do is go deeper into the experience. She moans when she feels Regina's hand finally glide into her hair, as if taking possession of the blonde. She lets her thumb glide over the mayor's cheekbone affectionately. She swears that the heat in her jeans is burning through her clothes as she finally finds the brunette's tongue with her own, which elicits yet another moan to vibrate between them. She's forgetting to breathe; her paranoia causes her to pull back just far enough to take into a long gasp that, when released, lingers hot between them. She swallows and her eyes fall shut. "Still okay?"

Without pause, Mary's mumbled voice fills the air, "She sounds FINE, Emma!" Emma finds Regina's eyes and smiles nervously.

Emma's moan as their tongues finally touch is echoed wholeheartedly by Regina, fingers tightening in the blonde hair she's practically clinging to. Her other hand shifts to follow suit, trailing up Emma's side to grip the strong shoulder her head was recently resting on. When Emma pulls back to suck in a breath that sounds so loud in her ears, Regina's eyes close and she lets out a soft sound, almost a whimper, at the lost contact. She's still struggling to answer Emma's question when Mary Margaret chimes in, and her cheeks flush hotly at the reminder that they've got an audience, one she doesn't necessarily want to be involved in such an intimate moment. "Feeling a little exposed," she admits softly as she meets Emma's warm gaze, but doesn't let go of her grip on the blonde.

Emma smiles and nods, and she laughs softly more out of overwhelming circumstances than humor. She straightens herself slowly, her hands over-cautiously balancing Regina as she does. She reluctantly looks past the mayor at her roommate, whose face is still firmly pressed into the pillow. She speaks softly to the teacher, "I think we need to-" Mary reaches her hand up, giving an approving thumbs up to the blonde, which make them both laugh from their respective positions. Emma looks back to Regina with a brow cocked and bites her own lip, half-expecting a denial of further activities.

Regina leans into Emma's hands, face pulling into a moue as the blonde stands. She turns to glance at the teacher briefly as the two women laugh. The sight of Mary Margaret's face shoved into the pillow makes Regina smile and relax the slightest bit that the woman only heard them. She feels it when Emma's gaze returns to her, the sensation like a hot, heavy hand on her bare skin. Regina returns her gaze to the blonde, searching the woman's eyes curiously for a moment. Finally she carefully gets to her feet with a broad, shy smile, reaching to take one of the blonde's hands in hers. "Is there somewhere less... open we can go?" she asks softly, forcing herself to maintain eye contact. "Unless this is your way of saying that girls' night is over?"


	4. Chapter 4

Emma can feel every inch of her skin set on fire with the way the mayor casually takes her hand. As if there is a sense of normality between them. At even the inclination that their evening may be over, she shakes her head rapidly at Regina with a coy smile. From the couch, her head still deep in the pillow, Mary reaches a waving hand in the air, as if directing traffic into the blonde's bedroom. Emma blushes as she looks back at Regina with a lifted brow.

Mary growls, sensing the two women still lingering over her. She pushes herself up into a sitting position and puts her hand and arm around both women, pushing them in the direction of the bedroom. "Jesus Christ. Do I have to wing woman both of you? One of you has to wear pants, you know."

Emma smiles and blushes crimson, and the boost from Mary causes her resolve to grow. She paces a step ahead of Regina as she leads her the rest of the way into her bedroom. She lets the draping fabric fall behind them as they enter before turning and nervously facing the brunette. "Sorry." She smiles and averts her eyes to the ceiling, rubbing her free hand through her own blonde locks.

At the sight of Emma's cheeks going red from Mary's comments, Regina smiles and feels her entire body flush in anticipation. She is thankful that her own blush is probably less noticeable than Emma's as she follows the blonde into her bedroom. She does her best to ignore the fact that they have only a curtain between them and their erstwhile audience, wanting to stay in the moment for as long as possible. "She clearly wants you to enjoy yourself tonight," she says softly and squeezes the blonde's hand slightly. "I think I can agree with her on that." Before she loses her nerve, Regina leans forward to press her lips to Emma's again, wanting to recreate the heady sensations from the couch.

Emma's center rushes at Regina's heavy words. Before anxiety about the situation can produce itself she is stifled by the mayor's full painted lips posted against her. Her hands lock themselves in a rather awkward position, as if submitting herself to the police, palms flat and hanging in the air momentarily. She allows her eyes to be the first function to give in as they shut heavy, her deep moan follows, heavy in its own presentation. Her fingers fall into her own palms, and finally, she lets her hands find the soft sides of the brunette's torso. The whole process a physical melting away of her insecurities. Her lips encase the mayor's bottom as another moan creeps into her throat, which coincides with her gently edging the mayor backwards until she can feel the back of her knees stop them against the bed.

The sensation of Emma's moan vibrating against her lips causes Regina to echo the sound. She willingly follows as Emma leads her toward what she assumes will be the bed, grateful for the grounding sensation of the woman's hands on her waist. She swipes her tongue across Emma's upper lip teasingly, fingers gliding up the blonde's arms to tangle in her long hair. She wonders what kind of lover Emma will be, hoping it won't take too long for her to find out. Without realizing it, the fingers of one hand tighten in the silky blonde tresses.

Emma grins wildly into Regina's mouth at the clear acceptance of her advances. She keeps one hand firmly on the mayor's hip while letting the other find the top of her own tight denim pants. It feels like a daunting labyrinth of a task before she finally feels the pants gather around her ankles. She kicks them off with surprising grace as she works her tongue over, around, and under the brunette's; a soft hum the background music to her exploration.

Moaning into the kiss, Regina clutches at the blonde's head, unwilling to let go of the origin of the incredible feelings coursing through her body. Her tongue languidly duels with Emma's, and she takes great delight in exploring that warm mouth. Curious when the blonde start to shift against her, Regina glides one hand down the other woman's spine to stroke tiny circles in the small of her back. Dipping slightly lower, she realizes that Emma no longer has any pants on. She pulls back from the kiss with an audible pop to rake her eyes down the blonde's body, grinning broadly at the sight of those long, pale legs. "Oh my, unwrapping the gift for your guest is a lovely gesture," she says, practically purring the words.

Emma can feel the second Regina takes note of her revealing act and, with her eyes still closed, she smiles at the words that seem to fill the air. She lets her fingers dance along the mayor's hips as she sways ever so slightly and opens her eyes. She whispers softly as she leans into the brunette's ear, "Hostess with the mostest." She nips playfully as the woman's lobe only once before pulling back and gently pushes the mayor to sit on the bed. "You know, it is rude to come uninvited to party...and empty handed no less." She bites her lip and lifts a brow as her tank top disappears over her head.

Gasping slightly as Emma's teeth graze her earlobe, Regina feels the lick of desire ooze down her spine to pool between her thighs. She falls onto the bed willingly, going limp as Emma pushes her, and gazes up at the disrobing blonde. "Far be it from me to be a bad guest," she replies and reaches up to unbutton her blouse. Each button poses its own little challenge, whether being resistant to opening or distracting her with the sensation of material against her bare skin. Eventually she gets each one opened and tugs the material down her arms to drop it on the floor. She glances up at Emma from beneath her lashes as she trails a nail across the edge of her lacy bra.

Emma watches each button open in turn, revealing inch after inch of tanned skin, each step causes her center to go up a series of degrees. Her eyes betray her as she follows the shirt onto the floor, glaring at it momentarily for ever existing, before lifting her head back up just as Regina's perfectly manicured nails graze teasingly. Emma has to pause and takes a series of deep breathes as she realizes she is head to head with what she has come to rely on as material for her own personal encounters. She sucks her lower lip between her teeth before filling the gap and letting her hips land on the top of the mayor's skirt as she kneels in between her thighs.

Cursing herself for the tightness of her favorite skirt, Regina squirms slightly in an attempt to get closer to the blonde between her legs. She leans in to nibble and suck at Emma's lower lip, eager to learn what sensations will cause the reactions she wants. One hand glides up a bare arm to stroke across Emma's collarbones and down to rest on her sternum. "So soft," she murmurs against the paler lips. "So warm. Like the finest silk."

Emma nips at Regina's lower lip as she whispers, "You have no idea, Madam Mayor." Emma smiles and lets her hands hastily reach behind her own back to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor, before pushing a rough kiss up into the mayor's mouth. She suddenly realizes how urgently she craves the woman's touch and grabs for her wrists with a small grunt before bringing the brunette's hand to her own not-barren breasts. She smiles as the question of whether Regina even knows what to do with a woman skips through her mind.

Groaning softly into the kiss, Regina's fingers tighten around the soft mound under her hand, delighting in the press of a nipple against her skin. Without thought, her hand begins to circle slowly and she giggles as Emma's nipple tickles her palm. After a moment or two, she brings her other hand up to echo the process on Emma's other breast before dragging her nails down to trap both nipples between them lightly. "Such a giving hostess," she says. "How can I ever make up for crashing your little party?"

Emma moans as Regina's fingers graces her nipples on their own accord and she echoes the mayor's giggling softly as their mouths break. She keeps her voice as soft and sweet as the mood-inducing treats as she glides onto the bed beside Regina, careful to keep their bodies close, "You could start by taking these off, Madam Mayor." She lets her thumb run along the waistband of her boy shorts and darts an eyebrow upward.

Quirking a curious eyebrow at the blonde, Regina pushes at Emma's chest to send her backward on the bed before reaching down to tug at the last scrap of material obscuring her view of Emma's body. She gets to her feet as she drops the boy shorts on the floor, staring down at the woman on the bed. Without saying a word, she reaches behind her to undo the zipper on her skirt, letting it fall to the ground to reveal black lace panties and a garter belt holding her stockings up. She grins and licks her lips as she moves to stretch out next to Emma on the bed.

Emma can feel her mouth hang open in awe of the mayor's fluid removal of the last of her clothing and her own skirt; maybe the mayor knows more than she thought. Her eyes feel so wide, she can feel their need for moisture and blinks in rapid succession as her eyes slide over the brunette's full figure. "Holy fuck, Regina." Her next swallow is almost painful and comes right as she reaches her hand out to land on Regina's lace burdened hip, she hums as the warmth under her fingers makes a line to her center, causing her thighs to rub and clench in succession.

Regina feels the blush heating up her skin, despite the knowing chuckle bubbling past her lips. It has been longer than she cares to admit since a woman last shared her bed, and a part of her feels like a shy virgin once again. She knows how to seduce men, exact her pleasure from them. Women are an entirely different story, particularly this one. She leans in closer to press a nibbling kiss to Emma's lips, the movement brushing her satin-clad breasts against the blonde's. Her moan is not feigned, nor is the rush of heat between her legs. "I take it this meets your approval, oh hostess with the mostest?"

Approval is the most innocent word for Emma's current feelings towards the mayor. Her hand traces a line around the full circumference of Regina's black lace panties, and she can't help the laugh that comes when she realizes that a lot of the girls in her picture books wore quite the same garb. She praises whatever god may be at work for bringing this opportune night to her before realizing it was a pack of hoodlums. She smirks and shakes her head, refocusing on the brunette. Her hands work smoothly to drop the full set of lace down the woman's legs, bringing stockings and garters in tow. She subsequently kneels in front of the mayor, eye level with her teasingly spread center. Emma smiles, some kind of wide frat boy inspired grin, as her thumbs run circles on the woman's hip bones and she cocks an eyebrow up at the mayor. "Much better than the customary bottle of wine."

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference," Regina replies in a husky tone, shivering at the intensity of Emma's gaze on her nearly naked body. Without hesitating, she reaches up to remove the satin bra and tosses it over Emma's shoulder to land somewhere on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Smiling coyly, she stretches her body, back arching to thrust her chest up, and lets out a happy purr.

Emma's jaw clenches at the woman's obvious intentional display, she can feel the dull throb pulsing in her clit. She forces the mayor hard back onto the bed with a high note of frivolity as her knees find place on either side of the brunette, she surprises herself as she quickly positions the mayor's hands above her brunette locks on the bed, gripping her wrists in one hand, her other moves down to stroke every inch of Regina's chest save for the peaked nipples, which she avoids completely with a smirk. She poses her question with unsettling nonchalance, "How are you doing, Mills?"

Regina arches into Emma's touch, feeling a thrill of desire ooze down her spine at her trapped hands. Each stroke of Emma's fingers increases her arousal, and she swears she can actually feel the individual whorls of the blonde's fingerprints against her skin. "F-fine," she finally says, blinking at Emma owlishly. "You're leaving your prints all over me. Will I see them later?" She shifts to roll her hips up toward the blonde's in an attempt to get some contact.

Emma smiles down at the possessed mayor and shakes her head solemnly, none that will be visible. She leans over and presses her lips firmly onto Regina's, which draws a long guttural moan into their mouths as her eyes fall shut. A squeal from behind the curtain into her room causes Emma to almost shriek as she pulls back, releasing the woman's hands as she raises her own as if declaring her innocence.

Mary Margaret doesn't bother stifling her stream of giggles as her shaking profile is seen to both the aroused woman. Mary groans, "Oh, don't stop on my behalf! I'm cleaning!" Mary begins brushing her hands over the fabric as if helping AT ALL.

"Jesus Christ Mary!" Emma growls but can't even maintain true anger at her roommate as she sighs and looks back down at the mayor frantically.

Regina surrenders to the kiss, relishing the taste of milk, brownie, and Emma. She stiffens in surprise at Emma's sudden retreat, wondering what she's done to cause it. Then she hears Mary Margaret's voice and growls softly, eyes narrowing. The woman's giggling, combined with the frantic look in Emma's eyes, pushes at something deep in Regina's psyche. She reaches up to stroke Emma's cheek. "Get rid of your m- roommate, Emma dear," she says sweetly, but there is steel in her tone. "I don't do audience participation games."

Emma's eyes fall shut as they are lulled by the mayor's as she nods into her hand. She pounces smoothly off the bed and saunters over to the curtain. She waits until Mary's animated pantomime brings her face to the side of the curtain before dragging it open, holding it awkwardly so that neither her body or that of her bedmates can be in view.

Before she can speak, Mary quirks a brow and asks innocently, "Whatcha doin'?"

The teacher attempts to find a gap to get a better view, which fails but elicits a laughing groan from Emma before she widens her eyes and talks in a clearly audible frantic whisper, "I really have to have this talk with you? Right now?!"

Mary smiles wickedly and her tongue drags across her exposed teeth, her voice is full playful boom. "Nope! Tomorrow will be just fine!" She shoves her hand into the curtain, blindly attempting to wave at the mayor. "Have a great night, Regina, it was so lovely of you to COME by! I'm off to bed, to go directly to sleep without hearing anything through our incredibly thin, but beautiful walls. Don't be a stranger!"

Emma rolls her eyes as the teacher retracts her hand. Mary winks at the blonde before sloppily trudging into her own room and pulling the curtain closed with an over dramatic whip of the fabric. Emma shifts her weight nervously, which causes a reminder that her slick center is becoming increasingly colder.

Propriety and upbringing force Regina to call out, "Good night, Mary Margaret. Sleep like the dead!" She then mutters, "And if you don't, I'll smother you with a pillow before I leave." She takes a deep breath and shift up to her elbows to study Emma as she stands in the doorway. She can't help but lick her lips at the delectable sight before her, wanting nothing more than to nibble every square inch of skin that she can see, as well as everything she can't. "Unless you plan to have me up against the wall there, I'd suggest coming back over here, Ms. Swan."

Emma turns around from burning her eyes at the entrance to her roommate's curtain at Regina's final statement, letting the fabric fall back behind her. She takes a deep breath to settle herself as she crawls back up onto the bed, laying alongside the brunette and nipping playfully at her shoulder and her fingers dance across the soft of her stomach, "We will save the wall until next time." Assuming there is a next time, she reminds herself, but shakes the unwanted thought away as her hand grazes the brunette's nipples in turn for the first time. "Do remind me where we were, Madam Mayor."


End file.
